Broken
by luvkaykay41
Summary: Summary: This takes place after the voice Christina hasn't wrote the album with love yet Bria has been cutting for 2 months due to bullies and Christina is the only one who can be there for her and she helps her heal when Bria comes close to death Christina takes care of her despite the argues of Bria rated t for self- harm and eating disorders (has a happy ending don't worry)
1. Chapter 1

Bria's POV:

I awake with a start I sit up I saw Christina move in the other bed beside me I couldn't shake the nightmare I just had I look at the bedside clock that read 3:15 am I am panting and shaking as tears roll down my cheeks, "Brianna you okay?" Christina calls gently in a sleepy voice. "Fine" I say in the clearest voice possible "You're lying did you have a nightmare?" "Yeah" "Do you need me to lay with you?" "Yeah" "Okay" she gets up and crawls in bed next to me I feel her arms wrap around me she clicks the lamp on she looks at me with sleepy eyes she takes my face in her hands

Christina's POV:

I wake up from a nightmare and Bria shoots up out of bed I shift and talk to her after she asks me to lay with her I turn on the light and take her face in my hands her eyes were red and scared I wipe her tear streaked face with my thumbs she was shaking uncontrollably "Bria, Bria talk to me please look at me right here" she just kept crying and shaking I pull her into an embrace my Zelda t-shirt wets with tears I stroke the 17 year olds hair and whisper to her "it was just a dream you were dreaming it's okay" she finally begins to take a few deep shaky breaths and slowly her breathing regulates I loosen my grip and she sits up I wipe her face again "can you talk to me?" she nods "I dreamt… well do you remember when I told you about those bullies I dreamt that they killed me" she shakily says "oh sweet heart no one will hurt you ever again I promise. Do you want to pray with me?" She nods we both sit Indian style across from each other I take her hands in mine I wait for her to close her eyes and bow her head and I do the same "God I pray that you give Brianna the strength to get through this rough patch please give me wisdom to help guide her along the way, I pray for the young men and women that are hurting her to learn what they are doing and to stop amen" "amen" she says after me I open my eyes to see Bria crying again "come here" she leans into me I wrap my arms around her holding her like a mother would hold a child I lay down holding her head to my chest and softly sing safe and sound her eyes close and her breathing slows she is completely asleep it was strange because I dreamt the exact same thing and seeing her asleep makes me upset she looked so vulnerable I looked at her arms and about a third of the way down I can see faint white lines I gently pick up her wrist and get a closer look at them "scars?" I whisper aloud "oh Bria why?" I say as tears fill my eyes I lift her wrist to my lips and I hesitate but I do it any way I gently kiss one of the scars Bria shifts and her eyes fly open she gasps and struggles, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She stills and says "no it just felt weird d…do it again" "okay" I lift her wrist and I kiss a different scar she shifts and gasps again "Bria?" "It…it feels…good" "do you want me to…" "Yeah" I lift her wrist up and I look at her. Her eyes are closed so I start at the beginning of her wrist and placed soft gentle kisses along her wrist and up her forearm every time my lips touch down her breath hitches or she gasps by the last one she's crying I wipe her tears away and say "do you want me to do the other one?" she nods and offers me her right wrist the scars were worse on this one I kiss each one and I set her wrists down she moves very close to me and I hold her just like I had before suddenly a soft childish voice says "I cut because they made me" "Brianna please I'm here for you tell me what you need" "right now I need you to be my friend my sister" her blue grey eyes look up at me "can you do that?" "oh Bria I know I can" she smiles and closes her eyes finally a soft distant voice says "I love you" "oh Bria," I take a deep breath and sigh out "I love you too" I softly sing to her as I stroke her hair and comfort her completely asleep right before she dozes off I say "Bria never again for my sake." She nods slowly and her breathing slows and she falls asleep I wrap my arms gently around her and grip the seventeen year old like my kid that has been gone all my life she was so beautiful when she slept I pulled the blanket around her shoulders she shifted and stilled her head was on my shoulder I let my head rest atop hers and I fell asleep I wake up at 9:03 and look over at Bria I put my hand on her back and gently rub large circles once I stop Bria turns around with tears in her eyes her hair was damp so she probably took a shower she then says "I'm so sorry" and begins to sob "I look down at her wrist I see two new cuts slowly leaking blood "Brianna why?" I say sitting up come here she sits up come with me I take her to the bathroom and I found the razor she took apart and cut with covered in blood I turn the sink on and gently clean her cuts out and I wrap her wrist in gauze and suddenly her eyes go wide and she stops blinking she falls to her knees she was having a flashback

Bria's POV:

I remember memories of the bullying, the names, the beatings I took, the lies, emails, and texts, the bruises and scrapes, the concussion, the hospital, constant pain, the broken ribs, the first time I cut all of it comes flooding back I sink to my knees and Christina's arms around me pull me back to reality I notice I'm sobbing into her shoulder but I don't care I stay and sob I just couldn't stop it

Christina's POV:

I sink to my knees and wrap my arms around her she gasps and she cries very hard her eyes close and she hugs me and tugs at my shirt and it wets with her tears once again my hand rests on the back of her head as her body shakes with sobs I whisper to her "Bria you're safe they can't hurt you I'll protect you shhhh calm down sweetheart you're safe shhhh" at this point I knew Brianna was broken and I am the only one that could mend her and I will after a while she sits up and I move my hand to the top of her head she looks at me with watery eyes I wipe her tears away and I kiss her forehead her breath regulates and she calms down I grab some water for her and she drinks very thirstily "Bria slow down" I say moving her hair out of her face she obeys and finishes half the water I take her in another embrace "I'm going to take a shower can I trust you to leave my razors alone?" "yeah" I help her off the floor and lay her back in bed "try to go back to sleep" I whisper and I kiss her forehead and leave I take a shower singing softly I carefully dispose of the razor and the razor blade I leave my hair straight and don't put on any make up and I walk out of the bathroom and go to Bria her breathing was slow and her eyes were closed I move her hair out of her face and rub her arm gently "Bria? Wake up" her eyes open and she breaths deeply she gets up "where do you want to go for breakfast?" "Ihop I guess" "okay lets go" I say grabbing her hand she smiles as we walk to the restaurant I open the door and we wait for someone to come "how many?" the waitress asks "2" I say "booth or table" "booth" I say "right this way" we follow the waitress and sit in the booth across from each other and look through our menu "pancakes" we both say in unison I smile and put down my menu we both get coffee and eat our pancakes we both go back to our room and I help Bria change her bandages on her wrist and after that it hits me a brand new song I gasp and frantically look around for my note book and pen "Christina what are you doing?" I completely ignore her as I sit at my piano I turn it on and begin to play a slow melody and I sing "it's been awhile I should be moved on cuz I shouldn't be writing you this song" I stop and write down the lyrics Bria sits next to me and I begin to play again and I say "haven't crossed my mind for so long" as I write down the lyrics Bria suddenly says "but tonight you're the movie I wanna leave on" I look at her and then I write down the lyrics and I begin to play again "not enough rooms in this house" I say and Bria says "to hold all the treasures we found" I look at her and say "evidence of us all around" then she looks at me and says "your fingerprints all over who I am now" I write down the lyrics and I look at her as I start to play again " ooooooh we wished on these stars they were ours they remind me of you I'm still letting you go I just want you to know that I" then Bria finishes my sentence with "think of you think of you think of you think of you" then I sing "this space in the back of my mind I meet you there to reminisce from time to time" then Bria says "you were the light the blue in my skies" then I say "I saw the shades of myself in your eyes" then I sing "you" then in unison we sing "we wished on these stars they were ours they remind me of you I'm still letting you go I just want you to know that I think of you I think of you I think of you I think of you I think of you I think of you I think of you I think of you" we then start a harmony of the words think of you while I write down the lyrics and then we stop and I sing the chorus again "you we wished on these stars they were ours they remind me of you and I'm still letting you go I just want you to know" I sing the last notes with power "we wished on these stars they were ours they remind me of you yeah I'm still letting you go" then I look into Bria's eyes and get soft I want you to know that I think of you think of you think of you think of you" I played the slow melody from before and ended the song I look back at Bria who had tears in her eyes and she says "was that for me?" I nod and hold her "sing it again with me so we can edit it" I say and we sing the whole thing and we named it think of you. "Lunch?" I asked later that day "yeah" "Denny's" "yes" we go have lunch at Denny's during lunch I notice Bria isn't eating too much an I fear the worse but I will wait until dinner to find out if she really is anorexic


	2. hard or easy way?

Christina's POV:

Later that night we went to dinner and once again Bria barley ate anything while she was watching TV I sat next to her "Bria we need to talk" she shut off the TV and turned towards me "Bria are you okay you are barley eating anything sweetheart are you sick?" I say holding my hand up to her forehead checking for a fever she took a deep breath and started to lift her sweatshirt off once it was off my mouth fell open she was extremely skinny and looked very unhealthy un expectedly she starts to sway and she says "I…I feel faint" she falls towards me I hold her up and then I pick her up she was incredibly light "Bria stay with me please" I carry her to my car and into the backseat I run to the front of my car and drive to the hospital I park in a place I shouldn't be parked in and I get yelled at but I scream I need help as I pull Bria out of my car her breathing was soft and fluttered two nurses run up to me and take Bria fully out of my car and onto a gurney they rolled her into the E.R a nurse checks her vitals and says "she's extremely malnourished. Can I get a nutrient IV drip?!" I hold her hand as they poke her with needles and wires once they are done they tell me to get something for her to eat like Jell-O or pudding when she wakes up once they leave my attention directs back at Bria she has 2 IV's sticking out of her wrists, soft dripping and beeping echoes in the room her eyes move and squint I rub her arm gently as her eyes flutter open.

Bria's POV:

I was floating just completely relaxed I forgot about the bullies the pain everything I can faintly hear faint beeping and it gets louder and louder and I feel myself falling I open my eyes to a white room a gentle hand resting on my arm I shift uncomfortably feeling pressure in my wrists I look around myself and the first thing I see is Christina looking at me with concerned eyes "I'm okay" I say in a soft raspy voice "no you're really not I'll be right back I am going to get you something small to eat" I shake my head "I'm not hungry" "Brianna Kelly I am getting you something to eat and you are going to eat it" she says in a firm voice which I guess is normal I asked her to be my sister and she is treating me like one "okay I say in a soft voice" she gets up and says "I'll be right back" I sit up and look at my wrists tubes and needles it was cold Christina walks in the room with what looked like pudding she sat next to me and stirs it with a plastic spoon and says "so we can do this the hard way or the easy way the easy way being I give you this and you eat it or I can go hardcore mommy on you and feed you" she smiles and says "so what's it going to be poop" I firmly say "I am not hungry" she smiles and says joyfully "hard way it is then" she says as she lifts the spoon into my mouth I swallow and shrug she spoons another in and suddenly I feel extremely hungry I grab onto the pudding cup and Christina lets go and gives me the spoon "there we go" she says "I knew I could get you to eat" I completely ignore her as I eat the rest of the pudding once I am finished I noticed the beeping on the monitor has gotten louder she hands me a water and I drink some of it after I feel really exhausted so I move down on the bed and lay down Christina's hand slips in mine and grips tightly her thumb rubbing gently against my hand "are you cold" she asks I nod and she moved the blanket from around my waist to over my shoulders and I feel much warmer I fall asleep feeling safer than ever

Christina's POV:

After about 20 minutes a soft knock comes at the door and a doctor comes in and checks her vitals "okay" he whispers "Ms. Grimmie if I could have a word with you in the hallway quickly" I nod and carefully remove my hand from Bria's and walk out into the hallway


	3. End

_**I'm so sorry everyone I completely forgot about this fanfic here is the rest of it**_

"has Bria been self-harming?" the doctor asks in a hushed tone "yes" "for how long" "2 months" "does she have anorexia?" "I believe so yes" "do you think we should admit her into a rehab hospital?" "No" "then I trust I will never see her back here again?" "Yes sir" "please make sure she gets at least 1,000 calories a day if not more" "when can I take her home" "hopefully in 2 days" "Thank you doctor" "you are welcome there will be nurses checking on her every hour make sure she gets lots of fluids and food in this span of 2 days" "you got it" I say and go back into the room I write a quick note saying I will be back I am getting you nums if I am not back before you wake call me I leave it by her bedside along with her phone and get in my car. I go to the store and buy some things for her to eat that I can easily get her to eat or if I have to feed her I go to my house and grab a duffle bag I grab some clothes for Bria to wear instead of the hospital clothes I grab some clothes for me as well because I don't plan on leaving either and I go back to the hospital I walk into the room cautiously so I wouldn't wake her up or startle her I go back next to her and I look for any signs of her waking up seeing none I sit down and gently take her hand in mine I notice that they removed one of the IV's knowing that I would probably hydrate her but there is still one dripping quietly along with soft steady beeping the sun is beginning to set casting an orange light in the room I look out the window seeing a beautiful sunset I whisper in Bria's ear "look it's so beautiful" she opens her eyes and I tell her to look with my eyes she smiles seeing the colors of the sunset and closes her eyes she sighs contently and opens her eyes again watching the sun sink behind another building once it disappears she looks back up at me and I'm digging around in my duffel bag looking for something she will eat I pull out some strawberry Jell-O and I open it she rolls her eyes and sits up and says "I seriously don't want to eat so you are probably going to have to go hardcore mommy on me" she says looking at me with tired eyes I smile as I scoop a little Jell-O onto the spoon and I say "well it's a good thing I like doing that" I lift the spoon into her mouth she chews slightly and swallows she looks up at me as I lift another in her mouth she giggles slightly and says "I'm really glad you're here" I shush her and slowly feed her the rest of the Jell-O and at this point she knows that I am not going to take any complaints from her so she just complies to eating it. That night I hold her while she sleeps. This was constant for the two days and even the doctor mentions the oxytocin boost she would ask me about my tattoos and she traces them she told me she was going to get a tattoo. During the two days that she is in the hospital she gains her strength and health back they take her off of the IV and send her home with me and that night Bria has a very in depth honest emotional talk with me

Bria's POV

I sit Indian style in front of Christina and I take her hands in mine and I begin my very long speech that I had contemplated in my head during this week from her finding out that I self-harmed to my eating disorder and me having to be in the hospital but most of all it was about her saving my life "Christina" I begin "I know that I have been a pain and I know that you may not believe that all of this has happened but I just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for me from that night when I fainted in your arms you saved me and I couldn't thank you enough you have made me stronger in just the short span of time we have spent together and the bullying well it is something that I will always have many bad memories from and it is something I will never forget but you have given me many good memories from the song we wrote together and the laughs we share they have given me the strength to somewhat forget about it words cannot express the thanks I feel for you so thank you" I was avoiding Christina's gaze the entire time I spoke I was looking at her hands at the floor at the ceiling or the walls or items in the room but when I looked at her I could see nothing but pure joy and happiness through the tears in her eyes that was all I could see I bring her into a tight embrace and say "I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my sister I love you" she hugs me back and says "Ditto" that day I went to get a tattoo I got one over my first scar I ever made on myself that said beautiful and one on my right arm that was all different triangles representing mine and Christina's relationship

Epilogue:

Christina still lives in LA Bria has moved out there with her she spends most of her time writing music and she has a record label she still helps Bria from time to time with the mental abuse the bullies had brought her she is now 21

Bria has almost but not totally gotten over her bullies she loves cheese and has never cut again she still relapses every once and again she has she now lives in LA with Christina she back-up vocalizes collaborates with her and even drums for her in concerts she is now 20


End file.
